The Pea Song
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: Gerard's life couldn't be better, i mean he has everything he wants.  "Frank Iero?" okay, so maybe not everything... frerard one-shot xoxo


i thought i'd post this on here. i tried to on livejournal, but i don't want to talk about it...:( please feel sympathetic, thanks. i got the idea watching 'the one' music video by foo fighters, so not based on the song. please review, i spent ages on this and i'd love to hear what you think

* * *

><p>School of the arts is where me and my little brother go. He plays bass and I'm an artistsinger. I have everything I could want. Great friends, supportive little brother, first rate education, and I'm talented. What more could I need…

"Frank Iero?" okay maybe that.

"Here miss!" Oh he's so cute.

"But taken, Gerard" my little brother reminds me after lessons in the canteen

"Do you think I don't know that Mikey?" I hiss back. Stupid fucking Mikey. Always rubbing it in my face that Frank has a boyfriend, or that Mikey's best friends with him. "I mean, can't you-"

"Hey mikey!" oh here he is. "Me and Brendon were gunna play for a bit, you wanna join?" Frank grins down at Mikey, and Mikey gives me an 'I'm friends with the person you like' grin, ya know, if you can have that type of grin.

"Sure, where's Zacky?" Zackary Baker or better known as Zacky Vengeance is Frank's extremely lucky boyfriend. Everyone thinks he's so cool and out of Frank's liege, but I think he's a fucking-Frank-stealing-jackass!

"He's a total jackass" I mumble, with my chin in my hand giving the wall evils since I can't to Zack

"What was that gee?" shit, should never quietly talk around Mikey, it doesn't work. The kid has ears like a fucking hawk.

"I said pea's a local…jackass" then I realise I have three pairs of confused eyes staring at me. "It's a song I'm working on, about…a…a…"

"A pea that's a local jackass?" do you see why he'd be perfect for me? Finishing sentences, that something that couples do. Perfect.

"Sounds shit gee" and here comes Bob to ruin my Frank-is-perfect-moment. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Hey, Gerard" that's not what I expected to see today. Frank Iero fucking talking to me in lesson. "Do you mind if I work with you?" no fucking way do I mind.

"Yes, I mean, no, no I don't mind" very fucking smooth Gerard. He seems fine with it though, because he just smiles and sits down.

"Brendon's ill today, so I had to find someone else to work with. And of course with you being MikeyWay's brother you were my first pick" oh, that doesn't make me feel as special as at the start of the convocation. I'm like a double default. 'Brendon's ill and Mikey's not in my class, oh I guess I'll just have to work with his brother instead, it's close enough'. In all honesty I should just be glad he's talking to me. "How's your pea song going?"

"It's going good" I nod. I'm just agreeing, until I remember what pea song he's talking about. The pea song which I don't have.

"I'd like to hear it when you're done" oh this just keeps getting better "I mean if that's no problem?" of course it's a fucking problem!

"Of course it's not a problem" just man up and tell him it was about his boyfriend before this lie gets too far. You know what happened with the cookie lie. One minute you were eating Mikey's cookie the next the police were round cause you said it was a robbery. Oh the lengths I went for that lie. Smashing up the TV and hiding the X-Box in next doors garden. "I'll let you read it as soon as I'm done"

"Thanks Gerard" he smiles at me and it's so amazing I think my legs have melted.

Right, pea song. Sitting on my bed in the room I share with Mikey, Bob and Jared I try and think of…words. Yeah words. Okay then, now I've established it has to have words I'm half way through. "What are you doing gee?" Mikey asks leaning over the side of the top bunk.

"I'm finishing off my pea song" I state and pretend to write just to prove that's what I'm doing

"You mean that local pea shit to cover up saying 'he's a total jackass' revering to Zack" fuck Mikey and his freakish hearing

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Cause Frank asked if he could read it when I'm finished" I mumble, and then he bursts out laughing. Which I don't even get because it's not that funny, it's not funny at all.

"You're doing all this for Frank?" he asks jumping down and I nod. "Well, I think you shouldn't. He's going out with Zacky and no song about a fucking pea is gunna change that"

"You on about that pea song again?" oh look even more people to annoy me.

"What pea song?" Jared asks falling on his bed.

"It's a long story, that's basically Gerard hates Zack and lied about calling him jackass by saying he had a pea song and now has to actually have that song to show Frank" Mikey explained

"What have you got so far?"

"Pea's a local jackass" I answer simply, feeling oh so stupid

"Which was, he's a total jackass" Mikey adds being the annoying little shit he is

"Well if it started out about Zack, you should write your hatred for Zack then change some of the words" this is why Jared is my favourite. He doesn't laugh at me instead gives me help.

Hours later and I am finished…

"It's shit" Mikey states being the first to say their opinions.

"Yeah" agrees Bob

"What do you think Jared?" I ask looking for a bit of hope

"It's not the best poem I've ever read" he answers plainly "but yeah, it's shit"

"It's not easy writing a poem about a pea ya know" I say jutting out my hip and folding arms, like the little diva I am.

"Maybe Frank will see the romantic side of it…" trying to reassure me, but sounds less then convinced himself.

"Yeah, like the 'sweet to my corn' bit" Bob quotes making both him and Mikey laugh, while Jared tried his hardest not to.

"Whatever" I grumbled snatching my poem back "me and my poem are going to bed"

"Have you seen Frank and Zack today, Gerard?" Bob asks me as I sit down with my tray of food

"No, why?" he nods over at the table Frank and Zack are sitting at. They look pretty normal. "Are you just trying to rub it in my face that Frank is taken?"

"Your such an idiot, Way" Bob sighs rubbing his forehead "Zacky's been ignoring Frank the whole time they've been sitting there" I look over again and yeah, they're not really talking like they do normally. "Do you think they've, like had a fight or something?" I shrug and carry on watching for any sigh that they have. But then…

Frank drapes his arm around Zack's shoulder, and goes to kiss him before being shoved off. Zack stand and walks off, leaving Frankie looking hurt and bit like he's about to cry.

"Did you see that Bob?" I ask him, fighting the urge to go over and hug Frank.

"Yeah, I mean I did say, I can just-" I tuned out of Bobs rant, watching Frank as he lets a tear fall and suddenly stands up running out the room.

And I copy his actions.

I ignore Bob's calls and the eyes watching me as I run after someone else's boyfriend. I want to see of he's okay; I need to see if he's okay.

I follow him out into the empty courtyard. Everyone's inside because of the rain, its coming down hard.

He stops and lets out a sob, covering his face with his hands. I step forward and reach out to him. He jumps as my hand touches his shoulder and spins around to face me.

"H-hey, G-G-Gerard" he cries wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. I can't stand the sight of him crying and pull him into a hug instead where he cries into my chest.

"Thanks" Frank smiles as I wrap a blanket around him back in my room.

"S'alright, don't want ya getting a cold" I get back up and take off my soaked hoodie. I hate being in wet clothes, so uncomfortable.

"Have you finished your pea song yet?" I turn to Frank, who looks up at me hopeful, and I can't say no. Instead I nod and go to over to take my pad from under my pillow.

"It's not great, just to warn you" I smile handing it over

"I'm sure it awesome" he giggles and starts to read.

When Frank is done, he looks up at me, smiling sweetly. "Why did you come after me, Gerard?" he asks and I have nothing to say, or at less nothing to lie with. So I just answer…

"Because you're amazing, and I didn't like seeing you sad all because of that total jackass" his smile turns to a grin and he leans forward, then placing his lips on mine.

There are no fireworks, and time doesn't stop. It's just us, both still wet from the rain.

In the middle of us,

Are the words of a pea,

A local jackass,

Who helped to make, Frank and me.


End file.
